One Night at Greg Heffley's
No editing unless you're Zonic, shoo. Update: I don't really know Characters Greg Heffley Greg H. is back! He has the same's*' appearance from the series, however now his shirt is scratched. Pathway * Cam 1 * Cam 2 * Left Door * Left Door End When he appears at the left door end, hold it shut until he leaves. Rodrick Rodrick is back, but every part of his body, excluding the head, is a skeleton.... Pathway * Cam 1 * Right Door * Right Door End When he appears at the Right Door End, hold it shut until he leaves. Frank Heffley/Dad It's Greg & Rodrick's father! However, he's holding his skull in his right arm & he's missing his left one.... Pathway * Cam 3 * Either door * Either door end When he appears at the door's end, he will look in your office, searching for you. If he sees you, you're done for. Pull up the camera when he's doing this to prevent that. Or simply shut the door on him. Susan Heffley/Mom Greg's mother! Also his brother's! She has 3 arms, 2 heads, 4 eyes and 4 legs. Very spooky. Pathway * Cam 1 * Cam 2 * Cam 3 * Cam 4 * Vent When she looks out the vent, click on her to keep her out. This becomes sort of a music box mechanic, as when she's in your office, she won't leave, so keep clicking her. Manny/The Ancient God Manny, but he hasn't got any legs. Instead, he has bat wings. Pathway * Cam 1 * Cam 2 * Cam 4 * Vent When he peeps out the vent, do not open the cameras. If you however head to the doors, he'll ignore that. If he catches you with the cams on, he'll move Susan closer. Rowley Rowley with no arms. He also is missing his eyes. Pathway * Cam 2 * Cam 3 * Cam 4 * Vent When he peaks out the vent, click on him before he screams "GREG!!!!" & moves Greg closer. Zonic Zonic is a large Pre-withered Bonnie look-a-like, however, he's now brown, while his middle torso and inner ears are green. He also has a Freddy hat and bowtie. Keep watching Cam 3. If he moves, use "Reboot Zonic". Failure is death. Alternate Greg Alternate Greg is basically Greg with inverted colors. From 4 AM, AG will replace Greg. Sometimes if you pull down the monitor, he'll be in your room. Go to CAM 3 and spam "Reboot Zonic" to lure him into that camera. Failure is death. Alternate Susan AS is Susan/Mom with inverted colors. From 4 AM, she replaces Susan. There's a chance that you'll see her in any camera facing either left or right. If she's facing right, shut the left door. If she's facing left, shut the right door. Make sure to use the cameras often, as not using them is simply death. Alternate Rowley Rowley with inverted colors. From 4 AM he will replace Rowley. You must keep your eyes on CAM 4 from then, as every couple seconds he will move if not watched. A slight Foxy rip-off. Freddy Fazbear Same as his FNaF 1 appearance, but i'll describe it. He is a tall, brown animatronic bear. He's 7 feet tall, and a tiny bit fat. Just like most cartoon characters, he has 4 hands (unlike japanese greg). He wears a short tophat and a black bowtie. From 5 AM he'll replace Zonic. The button will be only used to lure AG from then. He will move from CAM 3 to the right hall. Watching him will slow down is pathway. If he leaves CAM 1, that's when you'll have to shut the door. Bonnie the Bunny Just a tall blue bunny, nothing else. He will replace Frank when 5 AM comes. Watching him will make him faster. When he appears in the left door, you have to shut it. Golden Freddy Reuses his FNaF 2 design. After putting down the cam or YT Panel, he might appear. Open the YT panel and use the Jammer to make him leave, as if he's in, he will disable the TV and you won't be able to turn it on until he leaves. Phil Eggtree (Secret) Same as his ANaRE appearance. To trigger him, beat Night 2 with Rodricktrap's Mixtape equipped, but DO NOT give it to him. Replay the night to unlock Phil. He will sometimes appear: * Under the desk: He's harmless, but if you click on him, he'll leave. * Near the circuit box: Harmful, as he'll disable the power if you don't flip the cams back up. * In the window: Hazardous. That's when you have to click on him, as he will attack if you don't do that quick. Mechanics Time The night lasts from 12-8 AM. The player must survive during this time. Camera Monitor It can view 4 cameras: # Middle room # Reading Room # Garden # Vent The player should use this to locate the enemies. Doors On the left & the right are 2 doors. Clicking them will make the player come up to them in a FNaF 4 fashion. Clicking ctrl will shut them (this can be changed to shift in the settings). There isn't any flashlight, as the halls are bright enough to see the enemies. Vent This is where Susan, Rowley & Manny come from. Gun In the cameras, revolver bullets will appear randomly. Click them to collect 'em. If you have 18, you can wait until Greg appears in the hallway and click the revolver icon on the bottom left corner to just kill him/disable him permanently if you don't do Manny's Ritual. Manny's Ritual You must open the computer for him by typing the code "2223331FF13". Once you do that, he will search for "How to provoke Manny the ancient god". When he finds something, don't do that. Instead, wait until he revives Greg. end gauntlet Sometimes this will appear in random cameras, if this happens, you're too lucky for me. Click it to make Rowley say "mr hf i don fel god" and make him die. If you restart the game, he's back. Endgame leaks Quickly switch the cameras or turn them off to avoid this popping up in your face and killing you. TV Now in your room is a TV. If you let Manny chill in the room, he won't leave. Instead, he'll require this to be on. While this is on, the cameras are disabled. The max time you can keep this off is 7 secs. Youtube Panel This will show your channel when turned on. You must occasionally make a video to keep Rowley, Rodrick and Greg slower. If you don't, it's fine. Jammer On the YT panel is also this option. If Golden Freddy appears, use this to make him leave. Reboot Zonic Use this to keep Zonic on his stage. Endings Night 1 Beat The ending shows Greg writing the game in his diary journal, then opening up Game Maker. Rodrick suddenly beats up Greg and deletes System 32, also setting the house on fire. Suddenly Springtrap takes the kids like Karen and kills them. Night 2 The Player begins this night by pressing the "Night 2" button that shows up when you beat Night 1. The Gameplay: Regular Characters Gregtrap will occasionally wander the building until he ends up by the door. Shock him to force him to leave. When Manny appears in the window, pull up the Motion Sensor to make him leave. If Susan peaks out the top vent, flash her and shut it. Frank will wander around until he enters the left door. You have to pick the right answer for a regular math problem. Rodricktrap will enter the room through the top vent. You must shut it when you see his eyes in there. After 5 AM Shadow Su-Tart will occasionally appear in the door. You must use the window flash to stop him whenever he runs through there to stop him from jumpscaring you. Golden Su-Tart will appear punching the circuit box on your right. Click on him to stop him before he shuts off the power and kills you. Withered Foxy will randomly appear in the left door. Shock him to make him leave. The Ending The ending will be basically a newspaper saying "GREG HEFFLEY FOUND IN A FIRE, STILL LIVING". Before cutting to Greg with a diary with the text "ONE NIGHT AT GREG HEFFLEY'S" with him making the game in Game Maker, and on top is the text "the end". Achievements Trivia * There most likely isn't going to be a sequel, instead some small updates to this page. ** Actually, a sequel is in the works! * The creator confirmed this game to take place inside of itself. Gallery Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff